Better
by thewritestuff247
Summary: A OFC/Barba story, with a an OFC with a connection to one of the team, tried my best to include a crime element but it's not my strongest suit. As always don't own SVU.


**Better**

"So, what have we got?" asked Olivia as she ducked under the crime scene tape being held up for her.

"Two vics, young females, one raped." answered Carisi.

"CSU here yet? They started processing? What do we know so far?" She continued.

"We know exactly what happened." began Amanda.

"What?"

"We have an eye witness, she was in the bathroom when the perp broke in, she stayed hidden but she saw everything, she's completely traumatized but willing to help." Amanda explained as she led Olivia around the squad cars to the back of the ambulance. As she came around the open door of the ambulance Carisi and Nick joined the two female detectives. As Olivia approached, the young woman wrapped in a blanket looked up.

"Cassie!" gasped Olivia.

"Hey Liv" she replied weakly.

**Later**

"Come in and have a seat, can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, water?" Amanda asked as she led Cassie into the interview room.

"Water please."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

"So she's your cousin?" Finn asked Olivia on the other side of the one way mirror.

"Yeah, mum had one younger brother, Cassie is his youngest."

"We'll all do what we can to make the process as easy on her as possible."

"Thanks." Olivia said and gave him a smile. As Amanda re-entered the room, followed by Carisi, Olivia turned the intercom button so they could both hear Cassie give her statement.

"We need you to take us through what happened tonight." Amanda said as she handed Cassie her water.

"I went to Melinda's house to drop off some work papers, she's been sick the last couple of days."

"Did you know Melinda well?"

"We were work friends, we ate lunch together."

"Had you ever been to her house before?" Carisi asked.

"No, we never really socialized outside work."

"Ok, so what happened when you arrived."

"I gave her the papers and told her about the staff meeting we'd had. She said she was feeling better and invited me in for a drink to catch up on work gossip."

"How long were you there before the attack?"

"About an hour I guess, it had gotten dark and I said I should probably be heading off, but I asked if I could use the bathroom first. It was just after I finished, I was about to leave the bathroom then I heard a noise."

"What did it sound like?" Asked Amanda.

"A thud and a gasp of pain. I opened the door as quietly as I could, about an inch or so, and I saw a man on top of her."

"Could you see what he was doing?"

"Her T-shirt was pulled up over her head and he was pulling her sweatpants and underwear down. He undid his pants and he raped her. She was fighting him the whole time but he was too big and strong." she stopped and tried to blink away tears. Amanda slid a box of tissues to her and she wiped her eyes, took a sip of water and continued.

"He finished, got up and straightened himself up, while he was doing that she pushed her T-shirt down and looked at him, she gasped and said "you" he swore when he realized that she recognized him and he started looking around, he grabbed a brass ornament from the table behind the sofa and just started hitting her over the head with it. He kept hitting her and hitting her until she stopped moving." again she paused and finally tears fell.

"What happened to her roommate?" Carisi asked gently.

"She came home right after he stopped hitting Melinda, she gasped and dropped her shopping he turned around, grabbed her and pulled her into the apartment. He threw her to the ground and started hitting her too. When she stopped moving he got up, dropped the ornament, straightened his jacket and walked out."

"Thats good, now we need you to describe the assailant and we're going to need you to sit with a sketch artist as well." explained Amanda.

"Sure, of course, he was about 6 foot 2, had dark brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, he looked in his late 20's, he wore blue jeans, black trainers and a navy hoodie but they looked expensive ."

"She's very observant, must take after you." Finn commented, Olivia just smiled.

**Later**

"Thanks for the lift." Cassie said as they pulled to a stop outside her building.

"You know, you did really well today."

"Thanks Liv."

"I'm sorry you're going through all this and I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thanks, your team was really kind and patient , it really helped. Night Liv."

"Night Cas."

**A few days later**

"Hey Cassie, how are you." asked Amanda as she got up from her desk and went over.

"I'm ok, so what's going on." asked Cassie clearly nervous.

"We asked you to come in today because we need you to do a line up."

"He's here?" she asked eyes widening.

"We have a suspect in custody and we need you to tell us if he's our guy."

"Ok." Cassie agreed nodding.

"Hey Cassie!" said Carisi with a big smile as he came around the corner.

"Hey Detective." she said returning the smile.

"Amanda we're all set."

"Great, Cassie come this way." She said as she led her through the bullpen and down a corridor. They stood in front of a one way mirror and Carisi spoke into the intercom.

"Bring them in."

Cassie watched as five men walked into the room on the other side of the mirror and stood in a line holding up numbered cards. Amanda flicked a switch and the lights came on.

"Just tell us if you recognize anybody and if you do where you recognize them from." Carisi explained. Cassie went down the line looking at the face of each man. When her eyes landed on number four she gasped. Images flooded her mind, images of that night, the sounds, the smells, the blood. As she stared at number four her mind replayed all of the heinous things she saw him do that night.

"It's him, number four." she said her voice shaky

"And where do you recognize him from?" asked Amanda needing a full ID

"He raped Melanie and killed her and her roommate." replied Cassie as she began to cry unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"Thank you, you did great." Said Amanda as Carisi knocked four times on the glass.

Olivia who had been watching from the end of the hall began to walk to Cassie as Amanda and Carisi led her down the hall back towards the bullpen. When she reached her Olivia took Cassie into a hug.

"Hey, you did it, its over now." She soothed rubbing Cassie's back.

"Hey Liv." she said hugging back.

"Hey, why don't I take you to Bobby's and get you a nice big chocolate milkshake?" offered Olivia as Cassie straightened herself up.

"Liv, I'm not five anymore, you can't fix everything with milkshakes." Cassie said laughing.

"I know, but you still like milkshakes right?" Olivia said smiling.

"Come on, how can you say no to a free milkshake." asked Carisi.

"Do you want one too?" asked Cassie laughing at Carisi.

"Well...if you're offering."

"Alright, you two are due for a break anyway, why don't we all go?" suggested Olivia

"Alright!" Cheered Carisi making everyone laugh.

"Thanks Liv." said Cassie giving Olivia a side hug

"Anytime."

**One week later**

"Hey Liv, are you ready to go?" Ask Cassie as she entered Olivia's office.

"Yeah, just give me one minute."

"I appreciate this, but you know you don't have to come with me right, I'm a big girl, I think I can manage meeting the ADA assigned to the case by myself."

"I know you can, but this is all new to you and I thought you might like some company on the journey, besides I need to update Barba on another case anyway."

"The company would be nice, thanks, so what's this Barba guy like anyway?"

"You'll see." Olivia said smiling.

About twenty minutes later they were walking into the offices of the Manhattan DA and Cassie was following Olivia down the hallway to Barba's office, once there Olivia knocked and after being told to come in they entered.

"Hey Barba this is Cassie, Cassie this is ADA Rafael Barba."

"Nice to meet you." she said as she shook the hand he had extended.

"I see good looks run in the Benson family." Cassie smiled and blushed and Olivia gave him a look.

"Amanda told me you two are cousins."

"Anyway, here's the file on the Robinson case and the ME's report on Jane Doe 1786." explained Olivia as she handed Barba a file and some papers.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it, Cas text me when your finished and we'll grab a coffee."

"Okay, bye Liv." She said as Olivia gave them both a smile and left.

"So, I was thinking today we'd start with the basics, I'll explain how the trial's going to work and then we can go over your statement." Barba explained as he rounded his desk and led her to the table. They sat and she found herself struggling not to stare at the handsome attorney next to her. She blushed when he caught her staring but he simply smiled and opened his legal pad.

"So I imagine you have some idea of how a trial works." he began.

"I guess, I watch a lot of crime shows on TV." she replied with a small smile.

"Yeah and they're always accurate." he retorted sarcastically causing her to laugh.

**Later**

"Hey, how'd it go?" Olivia asked as Cassie joined her at the cafe.

"Good, I think."

"I got you a peach iced tea, that ok?" she said as she slid Cassie the drink.

"It's perfect, thanks."

"So, you got another session planned?"

"Yeah, Barba said that because the case relies heavily on my testimony he needs me throughly prepped, he reckoned at least two or three more sessions before the trial."

"You ok with that? You know, going over what happened several more times before trial."

"I guess, I mean, I have to be right?" she staring into her drink.

"I know it's hard Cas, talking about what you saw, going over and over it, every little detail. If you need a break or you've had enough, just tell Barba ok, he's really good about backing off when you need him to." Olivia empathized.

"I know, he's sweet." said Cassie smiling.

"Is he?" asked Olivia raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Cassie said turning red with embarrassment .

"A fan are we?" Olivia teased.

"What? Come on, you can't deny he's good looking."

"I can't, you're right, he is good looking, but, first, he's my colleague and a friend, second, you're his witness and third, he's a little old for you don't you think?" said Olivia counting off her points on her fingers.

"Ok, first, all I said was he was sweet, second, I'm only his witness till the trial's over and third, with age comes experience, right?" replied Cassie copying Olivia's finger counting and grinning suggestively after her third point.

"Cassie!" Olivia exclaimed laughing.

"What? Am I wrong?" said Cassie laughing too.

**Three weeks later**

Cassie and her friend walked into the station and went up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sergeant Benson."

"Sorry she's out in the field."

"Oh, ok, can I talk to Detective Rollins or Detective Carisi then?"

"Sure, they're at desks, go on in."

"Thanks."

As Cassie and her friend walked into the bullpen Carisi looked up and saw her approaching carrying a small cardboard box.

"Hey Cassie, how you been doing?"

"Hey Detective, I've been ok."

"Except for the nightmares and not sleeping." her friend piped up.

"Sacha!" she said exasperatedly.

"What, he asked, and you omitted ." she argued as Carisi just watched on.

"Sorry, this is my friend Sacha, Sacha this is Detective Carisi."

"Just call me Carisi." he smiled as they shook hands.

"You didn't tell me he was hot." Said Sacha. Cassie blushed and glared at her, sensing Cassie''s awkwardness Carisi broke the silence.

"So what brings you ladies by?"

"Show him."

"I'm going to."

"We found this on our stoop this morning." She said as she placed the box on his desk and opened it. He looked inside and saw a bloody dead rat on a note that read "you talk, you die!"

"Seeing as I'm pretty sure I haven't pissed off anybody else lately, I'm thinking this must be from the guy you arrested for the murders."

"I'm sorry, I still can't believe he got bail, damn rich people! Sorry, I'll get this straight to the CSI's to see if we can get anything off it, has anyone else touched it?"

"Nope, I figured you'd want to test it so I made sure."

"Nice, what I want to know is how does he know where you live? By the way do you have somewhere you can stay until the trial, you know just in case."

"Not really, but its ok though, he's just trying to scare me, it won't work."

"Definitely related to Olivia, huh!" Carisi smiled.

"Anyway, we should get going, I have a more witness prep with ADA Barba in twenty minutes."

"Good luck, I'll let you know if we get anything off this." he said pointing to the box.

**Later**

"Good, ok, then I'm going to ask you about..." Barba paused as looked over at Cassie and noticed her wiping the corner of her eye. He took a box of tissues from his desk and sat down next next to her.

"Are you ok? Why don't we take a break?" he asked as he handed her a tissue.

"Thanks, I'm ok, its just, every time I talk about it, I see it, like a horror movie in my head, one that I can't pause or turn off, just keeps playing over and over. But I'm ok, I can do this, I have to do this."

As he watched as she composed herself he couldn't help but be impressed by her. He had come to see over the days of witness prep that she was quite a woman. She was beautiful that was clear to see, but she was also intelligent, articulate, caring and considerate. She had asked after the families of the victims and had offered to answer any questions they had about that night. She was friendly, honest, genuine and the most reliable witness he had ever had. He often found himself comparing her to Olivia but finding himself more drawn to her. Like Olivia she was strong, determined and had the same penetrating brown eyes, the ones looking at him now, dead set on continuing the preparation. He shook his head slightly to shake himself out of his reverie.

"Ok, but how about a change of scenery?" He suggested. She looked at him curious but nodded and stood to follow him. He lead her out of the DA's office and across the courtyard to the courthouse. He lead her up the steps and inside where he checked a schedule on a wall. A minute later they walked into courtroom number 5, he walked up the aisle to the prosecution table and set down his notes.

"I like to bring witnesses here to familiarize them with courtroom, one less thing for them to have wonder or worry about. Would you like to take the stand?"

She simply nodded and walked past him around the table, went up and took a seat.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, he noticed she was studying the room.

"Remember, it's just like on TV." he said smiling, seeing this she relaxed.

"Ok councilor, ask away." she replied smiling back. He picked up his notes and started asking her questions again. Once he had gone through all the questions he planned to ask, he took the role of defense attorney and began to grill her. For awhile it was going well, he asked her some hard questions and she answered so well he hardly hard to prep her. They had been at it in the courtroom for about an hour when he suggested they call it a night.

"Have you asked me everything that the defense might ask." she queried getting down from the stand and walking over to him.

"Pretty much, why?"

"I just want to be absolutely ready." She said and he smiled at her determination.

"If you were any better prepped you could try the case for me." he said smiling.

"Ok, but what didn't you ask me? I saw you go to say something earlier and then change your mind and just now you said you "pretty much" asked me everything."

"Ever though about being a lawyer?" he said and again she laughed.

"Barba?" she pressed.

"Ok, the defense attorney might ask you why you never left the bathroom."

"Oh." she sighed as her face dropped.

"It's ok, you just tell him that you knew you couldn't take the attacker and that it was safer to remain hidden."

"But that's not why."

"What?"

"I mean, its true, I couldn't have taken him and it was safer but I wasn't thinking about that while I was in there, I wasn't thinking at all, I was frozen, she was being raped and beaten to death and I froze." she barely got the last words out before she began to cry. He immediately realized why she had been so determined to testify, why she pushed herself so hard during prep. She blamed herself. He took her in his arms and held her while she sobbed. He held her close and tried to calm her.

"You did the right thing, staying hidden was the right thing to do." at this she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him questioningly.

"Do you know how I know? Because instead of prosecuting a rape triple murder with no witness and pretty much no case, I'm prosecuting a rape double murder with the best witness I have ever had." she began to stop crying, but he kept hold as she tried to compose herself again.

"Really? Better than Liv?" she asked and began to smile.

"Yeah, you're better." he confirmed laughing with her.

He smiled at her and brushed the last of her tears away with the pad of his thumb. She stared at him as he brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. Enjoying the closeness he let his hand linger on her jaw he then felt her lean in to his hand. Feeling her warm cheek in his palm he tilted her head upward, leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Immediately she kissed back, pressing her body against his and deepening the kiss. They stood in the empty courtroom kissing passionately until the need for air became an issue.

Once they broke apart he was suddenly very aware of what they had just done and just how inappropriate it was.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he said.

"I know."

"You're my witness, it was completely inappropriate and I really should recuse ..."

"No! Don't, it's ok, I won't tell anyone." she interrupted him. They stood in an awkward silence looking at each other unsure of what to say or do next.

"Shall we call it a night?" She asked wanting to get out of the awkward situation.

"Yeah, good idea, I think you are adequately prepped, I'll call you when I need you to testify." He replied gathering his notes and ushering her out of the courtroom.

As she waited outside the DA's office she replayed in her mind what had happened in the courtroom. She was still lost in her thoughts when her friend arrived.

"Hey Cas, how'd it go?" asked Sacha as she approached.

"What?"

"I just asked how the prep went." replied Sacha realizing her friend had been lost in thought.

"Are you ok? You seem distracted. Was the prosecutor hard on you?" Sacha asked as the women began to walk.

"No, he's really nice."

"Oh, so its that kind of distracted." she said raising her eyebrows, Cassie just sighed.

"Ok, seriously, what's going on?" Sacha asked becoming concerned.

"Something happing during prep." Cassie replied.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...we...we kissed."

"You kissed? Wait, you and the ADA kissed? Way to go Cassie!" Sacha said smiling.

"Sacha, it's not...it's..." Cassie trailed off and sighed again.

"It's what? You've been talking about ADA Barba constantly since you met him three weeks ago and now he kissed you, shouldn't you be squealing like a teenager?"

"Ok, yes, I like him and yes I liked kissing him, a lot, but, we shouldn't have. Sacha he's the lead prosecutor and I'm his key witness, it's so inappropriate, he said he should recuse himself."

"He's going to take himself off the case?"

"No, he said he should and then I told him not to and that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Ok, so crisis averted right?" asked Sacha.

"I guess so, yeah."

"Ok, so you wait."

"Wait?"

"Yeah, until the trial's over and you're not his witness anymore, then you're just a guy and girl and, well, anything could happen." Sacha said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're forgetting one small problem, Olivia."

"Oh yeah, well as some clever person once said: what a person doesn't know can't hurt them." Sacha replied smiling.

"You're a bad influence." Cassie laughed.

"Yes, yes I am!"

**Five days later**

Cassie was silent as she and Olivia climbed the steps to the courthouse. Once they had reached the top they stood off to the side and waited for Barba.

"You ok?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, just nervous." Cassie replied looking at her feet.

"You're going to do fine." Recognizing the voice she looked up to see Barba standing in front of her with a warm reassuring smile, she couldn't help but smiled back.

"There she is." Carisi said as he reached the top of the steps. The rest of the team was right behind and all gave Cassie supportive smiles as they greeted her.

"Ok, you ready ?" asked Barba raising his wrist to indicate it was time.

"As I'll ever be." she replied as they all entered the courthouse.

All eyes were on her as she walked up the aisle, past Barba at the prosecution table and the defendant and his lawyer at the defense table, stepped up onto the witness stand and raised her right hand.

"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?."

"I do." she confirmed and took her seat. Barba stood up and began.

"Please state your full name for the record."

"Cassandra Elizabeth Benson."

"On the night of January 10th were you at the apartment of Melinda Waterston and Eleanor Davidson?" Asked Barba.

"Yes, I was."

"Why was that?"

"To drop off some paperwork, Melinda had been sick from work."

"Now it's been established by the ME that Melinda Waterston was raped killed at approximately 10 past 7, were you still at the apartment at 10 past 7 that night?"

"Yes I was in the bathroom about to leave."

"Did you witness the rape and murder of Melinda Waterston and the subsequent murder of Eleanor Davidson?"

"Yes, I saw everything."

"Can you please tell the jury everything you saw that night?"

After three days of testimony Cassie was allowed to step down from the witness stand. The rest of the trial only took one and a half days as Cassie's testimony was the bulk of the prosecution's case and the defense didn't have much of a argument. After four hours of deliberation the jury reached a verdict. At 5.30pm Cassie, Sacha, Olivia and the rest of the team were in the gallery waiting to hear the verdict.

"Members of the jury I understand you've reached a verdict." said the judge.

"We have your Honor." replied the foreman.

"What say you."

"On the charge of the rape and murder of Melinda Waterston we find the defendant, guilty, on the charge of the murder of Eleanor Davidson we find the defendant, guilty." As the foreman read the verdicts there were cheers and relieved sighs throughout the courtroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury the court thanks you for your service, you are hereby dismissed, the defendant will be remanded in custody until sentencing, court is adjourned." said the judge banging his gavel loudly.

"Congratulations." Cassie said to Barba as he grabbed his briefcase.

"I couldn't have done it with you, thank you." he said smiling broadly.

"Miss Benson?" said a young woman from behind Cassie.

"Yes?."

"I'm Melinda's sister Dana and these are my parents James and Alexandra, we just want to thank you for testifying, the police and ADA Barba told us there wouldn't have been a case without you, thank you." she said hugging Cassie.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad I could help, I'm sorry about Melinda." she said she received hugs and thanks you's from Melinda's parents and then Eleanor's family. As she left the courtroom she and Barba were congratulated by Sacha and the whole team. Once outside they all paused at the bottom of the steps.

"I think this calls for a celebration." stated Carisi.

"First round's on me." offered Olivia smiling.

The whole group went to their regular place and had a round of drinks. They celebrated and chatted for a couple of hours. Just as they had all decided on having a second round Olivia's mobile rang.

"Benson. Got it. We're on our way."

"Sorry Cas, we have to go, we have a new case."

"It's ok Liv, thanks for the drinks."

"You're welcome, did you want me to drop you home on my way to the scene?"

"No, thanks though, I'll make my own way in a little while."

"Ok, see you later."

The five detectives made their apologies, said their goodbyes and left. Shortly afterward Sacha made a obviously lame excuse and left as well. Cassie swallowed the last of her Bourbon and Coke and saw Barba's scotch was almost empty.

"Another round?" she offered wiggling her glass.

"Sure, thanks." he replied as she took his glass and headed up to the bar. Six hours and as many rounds later Cassie and Barba were talking and laughing still sitting in the same booth when they heard the bell for last call.

"Last call." said Barba acknowledging the bell.

"Mmm hmm, so what now?"

"Don't want to go home?" Barba asked

"To my dark, empty apartment?"

"Don't you live with Sacha? And didn't she mention you two have a roommate?"

"Yeah but Sacha will be out with her friend Clara, it being Friday night, and our roommate has practically been living with her boyfriend lately, so..."

"So...we could go to mine." offered Barba.

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, it's somewhere to go...I have booze." he said unsure what she was thinking.

"Sold!" she said smiling. They grabbed their coats, put them on and headed outside.

**A little later**

"Hmm." she murmured as he let her into his apartment.

"What does "hmm" mean?" he asked unable to read her.

"I like it." she said admiring his place.

"Bourbon and Coke right?" he asked getting them drinks.

"Yes please. You know it's not what I expected." She said still looking around his apartment and beginning to scan his bookshelf.

"What did you expect?" he asked as he walked over and handed her a drink.

"Grander, more flashy I guess." she replied joining him on the couch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I like it, it's understated yet stylish, like it's occupant I suppose."

"You think I'm understated yet stylish?" he asked smiling and blushing slightly.

"I think you're a lot of things, understated and stylish are just two of them."

"What are the other things?" he asked smiling.

"Well, you're good looking, intelligent, kind, funny, passionate about seeing justice done, determined, hard working, oh, and, you're a really good kisser." she said biting her lip and now also blushing.

"You just made me realize something."

"What?"

"We have an awful lot in common." he said grinning, she smiled back and he leaned toward her. He placed his hand gently on the back of her neck, closed the small gap between them and captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, with his free hand he pulled her close and they sat kissing fervently until they had to catch their breaths.

"Wow!" He said breathing heavily.

"Just something else I do better than Liv."


End file.
